


Pet Names

by nickknacknikki



Series: 30 Day Relationship Challenge [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Relationship Challenge, Established Bilbo/Thorin, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, Pet Names, Schmoop, Sleepy confessions, adorableness, awww, idk man just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickknacknikki/pseuds/nickknacknikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the 30 Day Relationship Challenge: Pet Names</p><p>Pet names and late night confessions</p><p>(Can be read as a stand-alone!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

“Thorin?”

“Hmm?”

Bella felt the rumble of Thorin’s deep hum against her palm as it reverberated up through his chest. The two were curled close together with their legs tangled and her head resting on his bare shoulder, both of them dipping closer and closer towards sleep. The room was bathed by moonbeams that trickled in through the overhead skylight and particles of dust danced a slow waltz through the air. Tilting her head up a little, Bella admired how the soft light gentled the strong features of Thorin’s face. She couldn’t help but reach up and trace his brow as she murmured in reply.

“What does ghivashel mean?”

Bella had just met Thorin’s parents for the first time a few hours earlier for a small dinner at their home. She had been nervous, but not only for the obvious reasons. While she knew little of the details, Bella understood enough to realize that Thorin and his father had had some kind of falling out years ago. They spoke, which was more than could be said for most people and their parents, but she could sense unresolved resentment whenever Thorin spoke about his father. 

Her worries that a dramatic fight would ensue over desert proved to be an unfounded fancy. In fact, the evening exceeded her every hope. Magda welcomed Bella to their home with unfailing cheer and kindness, and Thrain, while quiet, had been perfectly polite. The two were still so obviously in love, orbiting around each other with an ease that only came with years of practice. When Bella moved to pass a fragrant casserole to Magda, Thrain had tapped her arm gently and whispered “My ghivashel doesn’t much care for that dish my dear. But it is Thorin’s favorite and she’s soft on him.”

With a small sigh, Thorin turned to meet Bella’s eyes and lightly traced the curve of the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the calloused pads of his fingers catching deliciously against her smooth skin.

"Treasure of Treasures. An old endearment that’s been passed down for generations in my family” Thorin murmured in a low tone, brushing a kiss against Bella’s forehead.

Stretching up into his touch like a well-fed cat, Bella hummed in contentment. “I don’t think I've ever heard anything lovelier.”

“I could make an argument for your laugh azyungal.”

“Azyungal?”

A vulnerable look passed over Thorin’s face as his arms tightened around her, but resolution quickly chased it away. Bella’s breath hitched at the steady gaze that met her eyes and threatened to give out completely as Thorin touched her forehead to hers and paused.

“Love of loves.”

A small “oh,” of understanding escaped Bella’s mouth and suddenly her vision started to cloud with unshed tears.

“Oh Bella, is it really so bad to be loved by me?” Thorin laughed softly, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

It was the first time either of them had said it. Thorin could be so recalcitrant with his emotions and Bella herself was shy, but she had known the depth of her own feelings for a while now. A small giggle tumbled past her lips as she rolled onto her stomach and peppered his face with kisses.

“Of course not you utter buffoon! I love you too—oh—Thorin I have for—for quite some time now—and—“ Bella was cut off from her ramblings and unrelenting kisses when Thorin pressed his mouth to hers with a short laugh.

“Am I to be a buffoon and you azyungal then?” he quipped with a smile, smoothing Bella’s riotous curls from her face.

“Buffoon will only be for special occasions darling, I wouldn't want to wear it out.”

Thorin’s smile somehow widened.

“I do love you Thorin.” Bella whispered.

“And I you azyungal.” He replied, pressing one last lingering kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for all the kudos and comments everyone! I really appreciate all of the support and love to see what you all think!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the series so far. As you may have noticed, I'll be jumping all along the timeline of their relationship, but I'll try to make it obvious when I do.
> 
> One last reminder, I'm always open to prompts, I'm looking to write some longer fics soon!


End file.
